Lauren Dugrey
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Tristen had jut had a baby Lorelai Leigh Dugrey aka Lauren Dugrey follow them on thier adventure on raising a child at 16 and 17
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

16 year old Rory and 17 year old Tristen Dugrey had just gotten home with thier day old Lorelai Leigh Dugrey aka Lauren Dugrey when they pull into the driveway of thier new home and Tristen gets out of the car and comes around to the backseat and opens the door and takes the baby in her car seat out of the car and helps Rory out as well and they walk up to the front door and Tristen unlocks the door

''welcome home Lauren this is your house what do you think do you like it?'' he asks her and looks down at her in the carrier

'' it's ok you don't have to say anything'' he laughs

''I'll take her upstairs hun'' he says to Rory

''ok thanks babe'' Rory says

Tristen takes the baby upstairs to the nursery while Rory goes to the kitchen to make the baby a bottle

back upstairs Tristen gets to the nursery

''so this is your room baby its nice isn't it your mommy and I worked hard on this putting it together for you lets get you settled in shall we?'' he takes the baby out of her car seat gently and wraps her up in a blanket and sits down in the rocking chair with her just looking at her waiting for Rory to bring up the bottle for the baby

a few minutes later Rory comes upstairs with the bottle and hands it to Tristen'' here babe'' she says

''thanks'' he says and takes it from her and gently puts it near the baby's mouth so she can suck on it'' come on baby it's time to eat please open up for daddy'' he gently puts his pinky finger near the baby's mouth so she will open it so he can feed her and she finally takes the bottle without fighting it

''well it looks like she likes it hun'' he says

''yea I see that''Rory says ''how are you feeling/doing daddy?'' she asks him

''oh I'm doing ok hun I'm just a little tired but happy exhilarated excited that shes finally here and ours to keep forever how about you?'' he aks her

''just a little sore and alot tired but good feeling all the same things you are and happy to be home'' she tells him

''me too come here'' he says to her

''what?'' she walks over to him

Tristen kisses her softly and gently on the lips'' I love you welcome home baby'' he says to her

''I love you too soo much'' she says and kisses him back

''wow can you believe we have only been married for a year and we already have a baby of our own that's not even that long most kid's arn't this lucky

Tristen smiles'' yea I know and I'm so happy to be a daddy and a husband to the most too the most beautiful girl in the world'' he says and smiles at her

''I'm just as happy and proud to be a mommy and a wife to the host hottest handsome man in the world and no regrets about any of this right?

''that's right absoutely no regreats'' he smiles

''good'' she says and smiles and just watches Tristen feed thier baby ''looks like she loves her daddy'' she says

''and her mommy'' he says and smiles

''ok babe I have some things to do and some laundry to get done you finish up feeding here here and I will meet you back in the bedroom'' she kisses him

''ok see you back in there'' he says and concentrates on the baby

Rory just smiles at him and leaves the nursery


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Tristen is done feeding the baby he gently burps her after she burps he lays her down in her crib and tucks her in and kisses her gently and turns the baby monitor on and leaves the nursery and goes into thier bedroom where Rory is and turns the baby monitor on in the room

''hey did/has your mom call or have you called your mom yet?'' Tristen asks her

''oh no not yet don't worry she'll call she said so this morning before we left the hospital she said she could call a little later after we got home from the hospital and got a chance to get settled in'' Rory tells him

''ok'' he says''

''did you get Lauren to sleep ok?'' she asks him

''oh yea I did shes a really great and easy baby'' he tells her

''yea that she is she is'' she says

''hey come here'' he says

''what?'' she says and smiles

he pulls her gently and sits her on the bed and kisses her passionately and pulls away gently and opens his eyes ''hi'' he says sweetiely

''hi'' she says sweetle back

''ok take a break lay down relax you need to take a break and relax you just had a baby leave eevrything else up to me'' he tells her

''I can't do that to you you already do too much for me I need to get these things done'' she tells him

'' shh lay down I'll get them done'' he carefully helps her get into bed and tucks her in'' sleep ok I love you'' he kisses her again

'' I guess am kind of tired I guess and I love you too and if mom calls tell her I will call her back'' she tells him

'' I will sweetie sleep well'' he says and smiles and goes to leave thier room

''wait are you leaving me?''

''just going downstairs sweetie'' he says

''I don't want you to go downstairs I want you to be here next to me in our bed''

''ok you sure?'' he asks her

''yea absoutely positively you are my husband and deserve to take a rest with me too'' she says

''ok whatever you want baby'' he says

''this is what I want'' she tells him

''well ok'' he says and gets in bed next to her and strokes her face

''I love you soo much'' she says

''I love you too shhh no more talking'' he says to her and just strokes her face and watches her eyes droop closed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

at 3pm the phone rings and both Rory and Tristen are past out

''mmmmmmmmmmmm'' Rory moans

''ignore it go back to sleep call them back later'' Tristen says

''mmm I can't it's probably my mom'' she says and reaches over and picks up the phone ''lo...'' she says sounding exhausted and yawns

''aww hey hunnie sorry did I wake you we're you sleeping?'' she asks

''mmm hum yea what time is it?'' Rory asks her

''um almost 3 what time did you guys get home?''

''12ish'' Rory tells her '' I think we just had ourselves 3 hour nap because after Tristen fed the baby we lied down and fell asleep'' Rory tells her

''good that's good you guys need to sleep hun your both exhausted'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I'm actualy feeling good ad well rested right now Tristen is so cute when he sleeps'' she says

''aww I bet ok hunnie I just wanted to call and make sure you guys got home ok before I head over to Luke's and to make sure that everyone is getting some sleep ok hun I'm heading over to Luke's so I'll let you go sleep well and I'll call you later I love you hunnie'' Lorelai says

''love you too tell him I said hi'' she says

'' I will'' Lorelai says ''bye'' she smiles

''ok bye mom''Rory says and hangs up and snuggles back into Tristen

Tristen wraps his arm around her and goes back to sleep

Rory smiles and kisses him gently and rests her face near his and closes her eyes and goes back to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorelai walks to Luke's at Luke's she goes into the diner

''coffee big cup and hello'' she says walking up to the counter

''Hi'' Luke says and kisses her and pours her some coffee and pushes it towards her'' so how are Rory and the baby?'' he asks her

''actucally I just talked to Rory they are perfect and doing really well they are at home and resting and by the way she says Hi and I also feel bad she was asleep when I called and it woke her up'' she says

''aww that's so great that she and the baby are doing so great'' he says and smiles

'yea it really is Tristen is a really great daddy and husband he really loves and cares for them both'' she tells him

''he was so great in the hospital with the both of them'' she says

''so how are you taking seeing that?'' he asks

''I love it she's really happy with him'' she says and smiles

''good good that's the way it should be'' he says and smiles

''ok I should get to work thanks for the coffee come here kiss please'' she leans over the counter

Luke kisses her

''ok bye doll see you tonight'' she says

''ok'' he says and watches her walk out of the diner 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

20 minutes later which feel's like 5 minute's to Rory she starts to here the baby fuss'' ugh'' she groans''tristen baby wake up'' she shakes him awake

''what?'' he asks her

''wake up Lauren's awake could you please go make her a bottle downstairs and bring it up for me'' she kisses his head and gets up out of bed and goes to the nursery and pick's up Lauren ''shh baby it's ok mommy's right here I know I know your hungry daddy's making you a bottle right now'' she says trying to soothe the baby and rubs her back and bring's her into her bedroom and hold's her until Tristen comes back up

''here baby'' he says and hand's thr bottle to her and gets back into the bed under the covers and sits with them and watch's Rory feed the baby and looks down at Lauren ''she's perfect we did good look she's even got your eyes''

''nah those are definitely your eyes and your cute nose but she's got my chin'' she smiles at him ''I love you'' she kisses him softly

''I love you too'' he says and watches Lauren eat 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the Independence Inn the phone ring's at the front desk

''Independence Inn'' Lorelai says as she answer's it

''Lorelai?'' Emily qustion's

''Mom'' Lorelai says

''Lorelai I was just wondering if we should be expecting you and Rory for Friday night dinner this week'' Emily says

''oh well you should be expecting me but Rory just had a baby mom and it's cold out and she doesn't want the baby to get sick she's only going to be 3 days old on friday'' Lorelai tells her

''well we are paying for Rory's school so it's only right that she be there'' Emily says

''Mom what don't you get Rory just gave birth mom she needs to rest and get as much sleep as she can you can't expect her to be at friday night dinner's for at least the next couple of weeks'' Lorelai says

''well is Luke still coming at least?'' Emily asks

''yea he'll be there mom ok I really need to get back to work now so I'm going to have to hang up good-bye mother'' Lorelai says

''good-bye'' Emily says

Lorelai hangs up hardly and goes into the kitchen 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the kitchen

''Hi Hunnie'' Sookie says

Lorelai just goes over to pur herself some coffee and does it angrily

''what's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''ugh well I just got off the phone with my mother'' Lorelai tells her

''and?'' Sookie asks

'' she wanted to know if Rory is coming to friday night dinner on friday'' Lorelai tells her

''What!'' Sookie says ''and what did you tell her?'' Sookie asks

''I told her that Rory just gave birth and that she needs to stay home and rest plus it's cold out and I don't want the baby to get sick yet she will only be 3 days old on friday'' Lorelai tells her

''that's crazy that she wants Rory there'' Sookie says

''I know I know that'' Lorelai says

''I guess I will call Rory later and ask her because I don't want to bother them right now because they are probably asleep or busy with the baby'' Lorelai tells her

''I think that's a good idea'' Sookie says

''ok I have a lot to do and some errand's to run and I have to call Rory so I'll be back later'' Lorelai tells her

''ok buh-bye'' Sookie says

Lorelai leave's the kitchen 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

later that night Rory is dead asleep on her stomach next to Tristen when the phone rings and he is sitting up in bed reading a magazine he answers the phone

''hello'' he says softly

''Hi Tristen it's Lorelai

''Hey Lore''

''hey listen is Rory there or awake by any chance?'' she asks

''um she's like dead sleep but hold on I'll wake her for you'' he says

''hunnie'' he says putting a hang on Rory's back to wake her up

''mmm not now let me sleep'' she says in a deep sleep

''its your mom babe'' he tells her

''ugh'' Rory moans and sits up and takes the phone from Tristen

''hello'' she says in a sleepy voice rubbing her eyes

''hey hunnie it's mom how are you feeling baby?'' she asks her

''oh I'm ok just sore'' Rory says

''yea that's to be expected'' Lorelai says ''take a warm bath it might help with the soreness'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks I'll think about it now was thereany particular reason why you're calling?'' Rory asks her

''well yes your grandmother called me at the Inn and wanted to know if you, Tristen and the baby will be attending Friday night dinner you don't have to go don't feel like your forced to go if you're tired and not feeling up to it'' Lorelai tells her

''I know and I don't know we'll see how I'm feeling on Friday'' Rory tells her

''ok hunnie'' she says

''ok I would really like to go back to sleep now'' Rory tells her

''ok hunnie you go to sleep and I promise not to call again tonight'' Lorelai tells her

''ok thanks I really need to sleep'' Rory tells her

''ok I love you'' Lorelai tells her

''love you too'' Rory says

''bye'' Lorelai says

''bye mom'' Rory says and hangs up

''hey is everything ok?'' Tristen asks

''oh yea everything's fine by grandmother is just a psyco'' Rory says

''oh ok'' Tristen says

''ok g-night handsome'' Rory says and kisses him

''night baby'' he says and watches her lay back down and close her eyes

Tristen runs a hand down her back

''mmmm' that feel's good Rory says and just gives him a smile and conks out for the night 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the morning Tristen wakes up and slowly and carefully gets out of bed trying not to wake Rory and disturb Rory and goes downstairs and makes the baby a bottle and makes and pours both himself and Rory a cup of coffee and some orange tangerine juice and brings it carefully gets back in bed pulling the covers up over his lap and sits against the headboard when Rory starts to wake up and rolls over and looks at him.

''hey daddy'' she says and smiles

''hey mommy how are you feeling sweetie?'' he asks her

''oh I'm ok actucally happy'' she says and sits up and leans ober to him and kisses him ''good morning'' she says

''good morning'' he says back and kisses her

''so here I brought you some coffee and that tangerine orange juice stuff you had in the fridge'' he says and hands her both cups

''thanks'' she says and takes a sip of the juice

''I should go make the baby a bottle she she should be waking up soon''Rory says

''already done I put it in the microwave to keep it warm'' Tristen tells her

''wow thanks babe what time did you get up?'' she asks him

''only a few minute's ago'' he tells her

''oh ok you know I think we should start drinking more juice and start eating healthy because with a new baby both of us can't afford to get sick and we will be starting a new and our own tradition to the family of eating healthy and to teach our daughter how to eat healthy'' Rory tells him

''ok yea sure babe whatever you want sounds good'' he says

''ok I'm going to go and feed the baby then shower'' she tells him

''ok sweetie I'll be here'' he pulls his laptop up on his lap

''ok hey come here'' she kisses him passionately

''thank you'' he says and smiles

Rory smiles at him and gets out of bed and goes downstairs to get the bottle and bring's it upstairs and goes into the nursery to feed the baby

Tristen sits in bed and read's his e-mails and and the morning news online 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the morning when Lorelai wakes up and shes up and grabs the phone next to her bed and calls Rory and Tristen

bck at Rory and Tristen's the phone ring's once and Tristen answer's it before it wakes up the baby

''Hello'' he says

''Good morning'' she says

''Hey Lorelai'' he says

''how are you guys doing this morning is Rory awake or there?'' she asks him

''We're good um yea she is she's feeding the baby right now but hangon I'll bring you to her'' he says

''ok'' Lorelai says

Tristen gets out of bed and walks over to the nursery

Rory looks up

''hey'' she says

''hey it's your mom'' he hands her the phone

''thanks'' she says and takes the phone from him

''Hello'' she says and smiles

Tristen smiles at her and walks back over to the bedroom and gets back into bed and tries to get himself back to sleep 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rory comes back into her and Tristen's room and gets up on the bed next to Tristen

Tristen opens his eyes

''hey is everything ok sweetie?'' he asks her

''yea everything's fine babe mom is just coming over later to help us out with the baby so we can get some sleep go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake ya up I love you she says and kisses him

'' love you too'' he says and closes his eyes

Rory smiles and tries to fall back asleep next to him

back at Lorelai's she gets up out of bed and gets showered and dressed and makes her way downstairs to make some coffee and drinks it fast before she leaves the house and head's over to Luke's for coffee and some breakfast

At Luke's she walks in and goes to sit up at the counter

''hey how are the kid's?'' Luke asks

''oh thier good actucally I just talked to Rory and she sounded tired so Im going to head over there later to help them out so they can get some sleep they both sounded just exhausted'' she says

''oh yea I bet they are'' he says

Lorelai looks down at her watch

''oh crap I'm late'' she says

'' ok have a good day'' he says and fills a to go cup of coffee for her and puts the lid on it and pushes it towards her

Lorelai takes it and smiles

''call you later'' she says

''ok'' he says

Lorelai leaves the diner

Luke watches her get in her jeep then goes back to work 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lorelai arrives at the Inn and parks the jeep out front instead of in the back and runs into the Inn and goes behind the desk real fast to check and do some quick resevations when Sookie comes out all of the hallway from the kitchen

''HI sweetie what are you doing here I though we weren't expecting you here today'' she says

''oh your not I was just coming to check on that party that was suppossed to arrive late tonight to make sure that all the rooms are cleaned and ready and that I have all the keys available here at the desk and all ready to go when they get here''

''Don't worry about anything everything is going to be taken care of and done and you don't have to be worry about about a thing and just sit back and relax and go see your daughter and enjoy your granddaughter

''thanks hunnie yea ok I was just on my way to Rory and Tristen's to help them out and will probably be staying there most of the day and probably won't make it back here tonight'' Lorelai tells her

'' go Michelle and I are fine here'' she tells Lorelai and basically pushes her out the door

''ok ok I'm going bye'' Lorelai says and leaves the Inn and gets in her jeep and head's over to Rory and Tristen's 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Lorelai gets to Tristen and Rory's she knocks on the door

Rory is walking around feeding the baby when she hears the knock so she takes the baby to Tristen who is sitting over on the couch

''here daddy will you finish feeding her while I get the door ot let my mom in'' she asks him

''yea sure babe'' he says

''ok hunnie go to daddy and says and kisses the babys head and gently hands her to Tristen still with the bottle in the baby's mouth Tristen continues to feed the baby

Rory goes over to the door and open's it

''hey kido'' Lorelai says and kisses her

''Hi mom come on in'' Rory says and lets her in and closes the door behind her

''Hi Tristen'' Lorelai says

''Hey Lorelai'' he says

''how you guys doing?'' she asks

''we're doing great'' Rory says and smiles

''getting a lot of sleep and she's asleeping and eating ok?'' Lorelai asks

''yea she's great'' Rory says

''good that's good can I hold her?'' Lorelai asks

''sure'' Rory says

Lorelai goes over to the couch and sits down

Tristen gently hands her the baby

''aww hey bubby it's your grandma'' she kisses her head and hold's the bottle letting the baby continue to eat

Tristen stands up and wraps his arms around Rory's waist and they watch Lorelai with the baby

''I remember when you we're this little Ror'' Lorelai says

''Mom!'' Rory says and turns red

''aww I bet you were a cute baby'' Tristen says

''yea she was she really wasok why don't you guys go and get a few more hours of sleep and I will finish up feeding her and get her down to sleep and clean up a little bit and do some laundry then I'll make you guys some lunch how does that sound'' Lorelai asks

''really thanks mom that would be great'' Rory says

''ok how does grilled cheese and campbell's chicken noodle soup sound?'' Lorelai asks them

''yum my favorite what about you hun does that sound good?'' Rory asks Tristen

''yea sounds good'' he says

''ok go sleep'' Lorelai says

''ok thanks mom'' Rory says and kisses her cheek

''night guys'' Lorelai says

''night Lorelai'' Tristen says and takes Rory down the hall

Lorelai just watches them walk away and smiles then smiles down at the baby watching her eat 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later on when Rory wakes up and is facing Tristen and smile's and moves close to himand kisses him passiontely while holding his face while he sleeps then pull's away gently not to wake him and get's up out of the bed and leave's the room and shut's the door on her way out and make's her way over to the kitchen

''hey mom'' Rory says

''hey sweetie how'd you sleep daddy still sleeping?'' she asks

''yea he is'' she says and smile's down at her daughter who is jut waking up

''hey sweetie are you getting hungry baby come to mommy'' she says softly and pick's her up from the crib in the living room and sit's down on the rocking chair and lift's her shirt and attaches the baby to her breast and drapes a blanket over her breast and the baby to feed her and rocks her while she is eating

'' your so good at that'' Lorelai says and sit;s down with her coffee on the couch across from Rory

''she's such a good baby'' Rory says

''yea she is your so lucky you got a good one'' Lorelai says

Rory just laughs and smile's at her mom

''you and Tristen did good'' Lorelai says

''yea I guess we did'' Rory says and smile's down at the baby 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tristen wake's up a short time later and comes out of the bedroom looking tired

''hey daddy'' Rory says

''hey mommy and the most beautiful woman and wife and love of my life and my beautiful baby girl in this entire universe'' he says and walk's over and kisses Rory

''Hi Tristen'' Lorelai says

''Hey Grandma'' he says and sit's next to Lorelai

''how ya doing hunnie?'' Rory asks him

''I'm doing ok just a little tired but I'm good'' he says

''good'' Rory says

''how's your hand?'' Rory asks him

Tristen look's at it ''it's getting better'' he says

''oh kay good'' Rory says

''so how long are you here for or can you stay here for mom?'' she asks her mom

''I'm here all day for as long as you need me Luke isn't expecting me back until later tonight'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok good I really appreciate you staying here it's a big help to us'' Rory says

''ah it's not problem'' she says and smile's and just watches Rory feed the baby 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

''oh my god I'm so tired and I still need to take a shower after I feed her'' Rory says

''how ya doing hunnie ya comfortable enough?'' Lorelai asks her and get's up and put's a pillow under Rory's arm

''ahh thank's much better'' Rory says and closes her eyes gently while rocking and feeding the baby

Lorelai and Tristen just sit on the couch and watch her

after Rory finishes feeding the baby she dislatches the baby from her breast and cover's herself up and get's up and walk's over to Tristen

''here daddy it's your turn you hold her you want to hold her?'' she asks him

''sure'' he says

''ok'' she says and hand's the baby over ''I'm going to go and take a shower now so I will be back a little bit later'' Rory says

''ok'' he says

''ok hun take your time and relax and enjoy your shower no rush'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok'' Rory says and walk's out of the room to go and take her shower

''it's so cool and wonderful and special to be holding this little girl and bundle of joy I'm so happy and proud to be a daddy her daddy'' Tristen says

''I know'' Lorelai says and smile's

''I had the same feeling the night Rory was born the girl time they put her in my arm's and she looked up at me and reached out for me she had me and I had her she was special thank you for giving me abeautiful granddaughter and taking care of and loving my baby'' Lorelai tell's him

''your welcome and no problem it's easy'' he says

''I love Rory and my daughter very much and I am going to do everything I can to make them both very happy'' he says

''I know you will because that's who you are and the kind of guy you are you are a good man and guy and husband and father'' she tell's him

''thank you Lorelai I appreciate that'' he says

''your welcome she says and smile's and watches him holding the baby

They both look down at the baby and smile 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rory comes back and sit;s inbetween Lorelai and Tristen and rest's her head up against Tristen's shoulder

''hey how was your shower sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''good relaxing, hot, and enjoyable'' Rory says and closes her eyes

'' tired sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmm'' Rory groan's and snuggle's into Tristen

Lorelai rub's her back

''mmm'' Rory moan's

''that feel good hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmm hmm'' Rory says

'' good'' Lorelai says ''just relax now'' she tell's Rory

Rory fall's asleep against Tristen

''here I'll take her'' Lorelai says

''ok thanks'' Tristen says and hand's the baby over to her

Lorelai takes the baby from him and gently lay's her down in the crib next to the couch and let's Rory relax and sleep in Tristen's arm's on the couch

''ok I'm going to go start and do some laundry and let you guys relax and rest for a while close your eyes'' she says and smile's

''mm k thanks Mom'' he says and smile's

Lorelai smile's and kisses his head ''I love you son'' she says

''love you too'' he says

Lorelai cover's them with a blanket and smile's ''try and get some sleep now'' she says

Tristen closes his eyes and fall's asleep with Rory

Lorelai leave's the room to go and start some laundry 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

a little while later Rory start's to wake up in his arm's and rub's her eyes and looks around

''mom?'' she says

''hey where's my mom?'' she wakes and asks Tristen

''shhh she's doing some laundry babe go back to sleep'' he says

''no I'm going to go check if she need's any help'' she says and get's up off the couch and cover's Tristen with the blanket and kisses his head and goes over to the crib and watches her sleeping daughter for a few minutes before she leave's the room to go and find her mom

''Mom'' she call's

''over here in the laundry room hunnie'' she says back

Rory walk;s over ''hey what are you doing?'' Rory asks her

''just though I'd get a load of wash done'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok I'll help you'' Rory says

''no hunnie go lay down shouldn't you be slepeing you should be sleeping go'' Lorelai says

''ok ok I'm getting I'm going'' Rory says and leave's the laundry room and goes back out onto the couch and lift's the blanket and lay's down and snuggle's with Tristen again and cover's them and kisses him and closes her eyes

after Lorelai is done doing and folding the laundry she put;s it all in the laundry basket and walk's back into the livingroom and smile's at the sleeping kid's and take's the laundry to Rory nd Tristen's room and pu's it away for them 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After a while Tristen wake's up and sit's up and notice's Rory is with him again so he carefully moves her so he can get off the couch and kisses her forehead and cover's her back up with the blanket and watches her snuggle into the couch and then he goes over to the kitchen to make and pour himself some coffee and bring's it over to the computer and set's it down and touches the mouse so the compuer comes on and log's on and sit's down and check's his e-mail and Lorelai comes back

''hey what are you doing up?'' she asks him

''couldn't sleep any longer and have some schoolwork and homework to catch up on online'' he tell's her

''oh it's good that your keeping up with your school work do you know if Rory has been doing her's?'' she says and asks him

''no I don't think so not since she's had the baby but she was doing it in the hospital before she had the baby on my laptop'' he tell's her

''oh good so she's not too too far behind'' Lorelai says

''yea'' he says and sip's his coffee

''I'm hopefully graduating either this year or next year depending on how much I can get done so I can be done early so I be a daddy and spend my time with the baby while Rory catches up and focuses on her schoolwork'' he tell's her

''wow that's pretty great'' she says

'yea it is'' he says

the baby starts to wake up and cry

''shh daddy's coming baby'' he says and get's up from the computer and goes over to the crib and pick's her up and walk's around with her rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down

''shh I know your probably getting hungry again sweetpea but unfortunally mommy is asleep and can't feed you right now I'm sorry'' he tell's her and continue's to rub her back trying to see if he can get her to sleep but then lay's her down and checks her diaper and changes it

Lauren scream's at the top of her lung's

''shh I know you don't like this or me right now baby but I'm almost done'' he says and tries to be as quick as he can and button's her back up and wrap's her back up in her blanket and hold's her close trying to get her to calm down

''mmm''Rory groan's Tristen what's going on what's wrong with her?'' she asks him

''nothing sweetie I think she's just hungry'' he tell's her

'''mmm kay bring her over to me'' she tell's him

''ok'' he says and bring's the baby over to Rory

Rory sit's up half asleep and raises her shirt and attaches the baby and let's her feed 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

''hey how ya feeling hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

'''mmm'' Rory groan's

Lorelai comes over to the couch and sit's down next to her and watches her feed the baby and stroke's her upper arm softly

''ok I really got to get some work done now'' Tristen says and goes back over to the compuer and sit's down and goes into his schoolwork and get's started on it

''hey you feeling ok baby?'' Lorelai asks her

'''mmm''Rory groan's

''I take that as a no what's wrong what's hurting you?'' Lorelai asks her and gently strokes the side of Rory's forehead

''everything I'm just so tired I just want to sleep but she's not letting me'' Rory whine's like a little kid

''don't worry hunnie you will get to sleep eventually just lay back and close your eyes and just relax now ok?'' Lorelai says

'''mmm'' Rory whines and lays her head back and closes her eyes while the baby eat's 


End file.
